Baby
by Jessica01
Summary: What happens when Sarah-Vlad's eldest child- is turned into a baby by mistake? How will Vlad cope? AU. "Phantom Planet" happened, but Vlad is still mayor of Amity Park. Read "Devastation" first, or you won't know who Sarah and Ari are. Contains spanking.
1. Chapter 1

**Baby**

"I beg you take courage; the brave soul can mend even disaster." ~Catherine the Great (1729 - 1796)

What happens when Sarah is turned into a baby by mistake? How will Vlad cope? AU. "Phantom Planet" happened, but Vlad is still mayor of Amity Park. And Danny and Vlad still fight. Danny still fights all of his former enemies, just for excitement. Read "Devastatio" or you won't know who Sarah and Ari are.

**Disclaimer: **Butch Hartman owns "Danny Phantom", not me. I do not own Pampers™, Goodnights ™, or Keds™. I do not own "No more tears" by Johnson & Johnson. I do collect bathtub toys, though. Mostly rubber ducks. I do not own Band-Aid®. I do not own "Twinkle, twinkle little star". I do not own Little Golden Books™, spefically "The Pokey Little Puppy", "The Three Little Kittens" or "The Saggy, Baggy Elephant". I do not own Gerber Graduates®.

Sarah was in Vlad's lab, helping him, when Technus came through the Ghost Portal.

"I have finished the Babyfier you asked me to build to turn that meddlesome whelp into a mere infant so that he can not stop you in your plans, Plasmius." (I don't know if he calls Danny "whelp" like Skulker or not, but I can't have him saying "child" because Arianne and Sarah are children and I want you to know who he's referring to.)

"Thank you, Technus. Please place it on the counter and leave. Sarah, you are not to touch it."

"Yes, sir." Sarah swept some papers into a pile before Technus could put the Babyfier down. She started straightening them, sitting on the floor to do so. When she got them straightened, she stood up with them. Vlad was in his ghost form. "What does it run on?" Vlad asked.

"It is rechargeable. It is set on "two", for two years, but you can adjust to younger or older."

"Thank you. That's all I need." Technus flew through the portal.

Sarah put the papers next to the device. The muzzle was pointed toward her. She had put a book on top of the papers. It fell off

. It shot a bright yellow light at her. It hit her. She started to shrink. She shrank until she was a foot tall. Her clothes became too big, her shoes became too big, and her hair fell out of its ponytail. It still fell to her shoulders, though. Vlad had been startled once the babyfier had fired. His

jaw dropped when he saw what had happened to his daughter. He had not expected it to work, really. He flew over to his older child and landed in front of her. She started to cry, so he transformed into Vlad Masters, wrapped her in her T-shirt, and picked her up. He held so that she could

press her head into his shoulder. "I tee-teed in my clothes, Daddy."

"It's all right, honey. I'll just have to go into town and get you some more clothes."

_Just enough to last until I figure out how to reverse this, _he thought, forgetting what Technus had said about the reverse switch. _I can't wait for _

_her to age naturally. Maybe Daniel will help. How am I supposed to care for a two-year-old? Maybe Arianne can help. I wonder how Maddie will react? _He figured he'd go to Danny. He left his lab, still carrying two-year-old Sarah. He decided to walk to the Fenton's. Then he turned back to go back

into his mansion, but decided to just send Ari a telepathic message.

_Ari, there has been an accident. I must head over to the Fenton's. Please tell the staff for me._

_What happened, Father?_

_There was an accident with Technus' new invention. Sarah has been turned into a two-year-old. I must take her to the Fenton's to see if they can help me to find a cure._

_Why not just ask Technus, Father?_

_No. He'll only make it worse._

_If you say so._

Vlad made it to the Fenton's in good time. He knocked on the door and waited.

_How will I explain this? 'Maddie, Jack, there has been an accident. Your youngest child has been turned into a two-year-old through no fault of mine.'_

_No, that won't do._ He started to bounce Sarah in his arms. Jack answered. Sarah had her face hidden in Vlad's shoulder again.

"Vladdy! My man! Where'd you get that little girl?!" Sarah started to cry again. Vlad started bouncing her again.

"She's Sarah. There was an accident with an invention and she's been turned into a two-year-old." Jack turned and yelled for his wife.

"Maddie! Vlad's here and he says there was an accident! Sarah's been turned back into a two-year-old!"

Maddie came walking up to the door. "Vlad! Please come in."

Sarah ventured to peek from her father's shoulder.

"Mommy!" She yelled when she saw Maddie. She started squirming, wanting to get down. Vlad stepped in and put Sarah down. The shirt fell off, but Sarah did not seem to notice. She ran straight to Maddie, who picked her up. _Why does she recognize Maddie as her mommy, but me as her daddy?_ Vlad wondered.

_I was the first man she saw after she was transformed, and Maddie is the first woman. So in her mind, we're her parents, not Maddie and Jack. Of course, biologically, we ARE her parents._

"Maddie, I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but do you and Jack think you could find a cure for this?"

"Why can't you?" Maddie asked.

"With tomorrow being Monday, I'll be busy at the office, and what with you two already knowing how to deal with two-year-olds…."

"Alright, Vlad, we'll do it. Do you think she's potty-trained? Does she drink from a glass?"

"I don't know any of that."

"Use cuppy and wear dipe-dipe!"

"I don't have any of those."

"I'll send someone out to get some, at least enough to last until we fix this."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker came downstairs.

"Dan-Dan! Sammy! Sucker!" Sarah crowed when she saw them. I don't think a two-year-old child can pronounce "Tucker".

"Danny, will you go and get us a pack of training pants and a sippy cup from the store? Get a twenty from my purse, please."

"But didn't Sarah absolutely refuse to wear training pants when she was two?" Danny asked.

"What will she wear?" Sam asked.

"What if twenty isn't enough?" Tucker asked.

"Get two twenties, then. We'll explain what happened when Jazz gets home from school." She goes to the community college.

"No, get a hundred. Buy some clothes. One, two, three, and four T. And get four pairs of shoes, sizes one, two, three and four."

"But her refusing to wear training pants…" Danny started.

"I'll handle that. You just go do as I say."

"Yes, ma'am."

Danny went to get the money from his mother's purse. He found it in the living room. He, Sam, and Tucker walked out to the RV. Danny hopped into the driver's seat- the keys were in the cup holder-Sam in the passenger seat, and Tucker in the back.

"Oh, Danny, doesn't this feel like we're shopping for our own child?" Sam gushed. Danny gave Sam a weird look.

"Sam, are you feeling okay?" (I know Sam isn't girly, but I came up with that, and it wouldn't leave.)

Danny drove to the store. They out and went in, after Sam had asked Tucker to get the canvas tote bags out of the back. She had suggested that the Fenton's leave them in the RV for when they went shopping. Sam led the way to the baby care aisle.

"Why don't we split up? Danny, you get the clothes- make sure you get some made from organic material like cotton, grown organically- I'll get

the sippy cup, and Tucker, you grab the training pants. And baby wipes. Make sure they're flushable and septic safe. Get some Goodnights™,

and Pampers™, and we'll return what isn't used."

"You planned this out, didn't you?" Danny asked.

"Yes. We'll get through faster this way. We'll meet here in a half-an-hour."

"Leave it to Sam to think like that." Tucker said.

They split up, each carrying a canvas bag. Sam went down the aisle and considered her options. Danny passed her. "Sarah's favorite color was

yellow when she was little. She seemed to react positively with yellow objects."

"You were just four when she was born."

"She wore a lot of yellow in her baby pictures. I think she somehow sensed that it looked good on her." Danny moved down the aisle. Sam

grabbed a yellow sippy. She went to where Danny was to help him out. He could be clueless a lot of times. What if he forgot the sizes his mother

had specified? She found him with the baby clothes.

"We'll need shoes and socks for her, too. Remember, one, two, and three T."

Sam went to get the shoes and socks. She pulled out her cell phone and called Danny.

"What size shoes did Sarah wear when she was two?"

"One. She's always had small feet. Don't forget to get a size two, as well. Make them the same color, please."

"Thanks." They hung up. Sam grabbed a pair of size one Keds™. (White). Then she went to get some socks. She got a pack of white and yellow set of six.

_They can sell what they don't need at a yard sale,_ she thought. She put everything in her bag. She went to find her hybrid boyfriend. She found him

holding six pairs of shorts and pants. "I've got the shirts already. I just can't decide between pants and shorts."

"You can return the clothes she doesn't wear, as long as it's within thirty days, you still have the receipt, and the tags are still attached. I

wonder how Tucker's doing?" She pulled her cell phone out again and called Tucker.

"Hey, Sam. Put Danny on the phone. Never mind. Just ask him if he remembers how much Sarah weighed when she was two."

"How much did Sarah weigh when she was two?"

"I don't remember exactly. Just tell him to get five and six pounds."

"Call the Fentons."

"Duh. Why didn't I think of that?" Tucker and Danny asked at the same time. They hung up. Sam laughed. "You were both wondering why

neither of you thought to call your parents."

**At the Fentons…** The phone rang and Maddie answered.

"Oh, hello Tucker."

"Five and six pounds are fine. Thanks." She hung up. (I don't know how much a healthy two-year-old should weigh. I tried to look it up, but I couldn't find it.)

**Back at the store…**Sam and Danny made their way back to the first aisle. Danny pulled his phone out and dialed Tucker.

"What did they say?"

"Your mother said five and six pounds are fine."

"Both Goodnights™ AND Pampers™?"

"I have both." They hung up.

"Does Sarah have bath tub toys? Should we get some baby shampoo or leave it alone?" Sam asked.

Danny dialed his home number.

"Should we get Sarah some tub toys and baby shampoo?" he asked his mother when she answered.

"Hold on." She turned to Vlad. "Should we get Sarah some tub toys?"

"Oh, I have some at home I can bring."

"Thanks." She answered Danny. "Vlad says he has some he can bring from home. Grab some No More Tears™, though. Call if you need more money."

"Alright." They hung up.

"So?" Sam asked.

"She needs some shampoo, but she doesn't need any tub toys. Vlad will bring some."

**At the Fentons…**Vlad got up to leave. "I guess I better be getting those tub toys. I'll tell Ari what's going on."

Sarah looked up from where she and Maddie were playing peek-a-boo, jumped up, and ran to her Daddy.

"Daddy! Daddy! Don't leave me with Big Owange Man. He scawy and loud!" She wrapped her arms around his leg.

"One guess as to who you're referring to." He whispered. She pointed to Jack.

"A little girl should not point at people. It's rude." He picked her up.

"You can pick out what toys you want to bring."

"I sleep here?"

"Jack can get the crib out. I'll go and buy some bedding, some Little Golden Books™, and a potty chair, so that she can start training. Don't spank her after she has an accident, because that will make her constipated. I'll grab some bigger clothes, too. Just in case." Maddie said.

"How about you drop them off at my place? I'll drop her off here in the morning." Sarah had been stabilized with a shot. Vlad had had her blow

through a straw on the count of three, when Jack had stuck her. They had put a Band-Aid on her and let her run around the lab. Vlad carried

Sarah upstairs. He put her down. After slipping the T-shirt on her, he picked her up, opened the door, and walked back to his mansion. Ari saw

him coming up the walk and opened the door for him.

"Hi Dad. Hi Sarah." She cooed. Vlad put Sarah down. She followed him.

"Hi, Awi."

"Jack will be dropping off the supplies we need for the night. I'll be taking her back for her bath."

"I sleep here?"

"Yes. Do you know how to use the potty?"

"No, Daddy."

"I'll help her, Father. I hope she doesn't have to re-learn anything once we get her back to her right age."

"I hope not, too." Sarah peed.

"Oh, Sarah. Don't you know to go to the bathroom _before_ that happens?" Ari asked.

"Sowwy."

"Spanking, young lady."

"Huh?"

"It's 'Sir'. When I say 'Spanking, young lady', it means you'll be getting a spanking. Do you know where….Never mind, I'll take you myself. Come

along." He picked her up and carried her to his room. Sarah started crying.

_Ari, could you clean that up, please._

"After this, you go straight to your room. I will bath you tonight, read to you, and tuck you in." Vlad sat on the edge of his bed, bent Sarah over

his knee, and spanked her, after which he carried her to the bathroom and put her in the bath tub. He pulled her T-shirt off so that it wouldn't

get any wetter. He washed his hands in the sink, and then turned to her. He grabbed a washcloth, turned the hot water on, and wet it. He

stood her up, and started wiping around her vagina. He picked her up when he was through, and carried her to her room. He put her in the

doorway, and left her there. Ari came up the stairs and saw her. She picked up her big-now baby-sister and carried her into Sarah's room. She

sat on the bed and started rocking her.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star

How I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high

Like a diamond in the sky.

Twinkle, twinkle little star

How I wonder what you are."

By the end, Sarah was smiling and hiccupping.

The phone rang. Vlad had gone downstairs. He answered.

"Madeline! Yes, of course I'll bring her right over. I had to spank her after she kicked Arianne, but other than that, she's been fine. I have no idea why she kicked her. I'll get her and bring her right over." He hung up, elated, as he was every time Maddie called. Sure, it was only to check on their child, but he had spoken to her.

_Ari please let Sarah pick out three tub toys and bring her downstairs. They should be…._

_Yes, sir, Father. I know where they are._ Arianne carried Sarah into her bathroom and held her up to the bookshelf, the second from the top.

"You can pick out three toys." Sarah grabbed a killer whale, a regular whale, and a little light yellow duck with blue eyes that changed color when exposed to hot water.

_I wonder…Sarah, can you hear me?_ Ari asked, testing whether or not Sarah still had her ghost powers. Sarah just laughed as she clung to her toys.

_Sarah's lost her ghost powers, Father._

_Just bring her down._ _We'll_ _worry about that when we come to it. _

Arianne took Sarah downstairs. They found Vlad in the kitchen.

"Has she had any more accidents?"

"No, sir, but I think I need to let her pee before we go." Ari took Sarah into the bathroom. She held her while she sat on the toilet. There was a tinkling sound and Sarah smiled.

"Good girl." Ari put Sarah on the floor, got some toilet paper, and cleaned her. She lowered the lid and flushed. She took Sarah back upstairs to her room. She opened her closet and pulled out a yellow shirt. She slipped it over her sister's head. She picked her up and took her downstairs.

_I don't think I'll be practicing my powers today. It won't be the same without Sarah._

_It's your decision, Arianne._ Vlad told her. He took Sarah from her.

"I tee-tee in toilet, Daddy."

"Good girl, Sarah! Big girls use the potty until they're ready for the toilet. They also wear training pants until they master the toilet." He carried

her to the Fenton's house again. He knocked on the door. Danny answered, and immediately took Sarah from him. "Mom or Jazz will be bathing

her. We told Jazz all we knew."

"Thank you for the update, Danny." Danny carried his little sister upstairs. He handed her to Jazz, whom she gladly went to. "Hey, Sarah."

"Hey, wady."

"I'm Jazz, your sister."

"Hi, Jazz. I hope big owange man doesn't show up. He scawes me."

"That's Jack Fenton. You can call him 'Dad' if you want."

Jazz had carried Sarah into the bathroom. Now she started to pull her shirt off. Sarah was still clutching her ducks.

"You'll have to put down the ducks." Sarah dropped all three ducks.

"Or you could drop them. We have the cutest little pajamas for you to wear. We have clothes for you to take home, and diapers or training pants."

"Daddy pank me if I mess ."

"If you poop or pee anywhere other than in the potty? Then it's a good thing we bought two potties. One for here and one to send home."

_Didn't Mom tell him not to punish her if she had an accident? I'm sure she did, _Jazz thought. Her mother stuck her head into the bathroom.

"Jazz, your father and I are going to Vlad's to help him set up for tonight."

"Okay. Sarah says he spanks her if she has an accident."

"He also said she kicked Ari for no reason."

"I no kick Ari. I pee-pee in the hall."

"I'll have to talk to him about that. Now, Sarah, you'll have to wear either diapers or training pants, alright?"

"Yes. Twaining pants! Daddy say big girls wear twaining pants until they mater the toilet!" (Should be 'master', but the kid's only two.)

"Alright. And you're our big girl, aren't you? We bought two packages of both Pampers® and Goodnights™. Two for here, two for your father's house." Maddie grabbed Sarah's shoes. There, she had everything that went to Vlad's house gathered and in the back of the RV.

"Yes!" Jazz started running the water. She put one duck in the water. She opened the shampoo. Getting Sarah into the tub was easier than expected.

She started washing her little sister's hair. After she turned the water off, she started lathering up the rag. Sarah stood up and tried to get out to get the other two ducks.

"No, Sarah, You're not clean yet."

"Duckies."

"Sit down and I'll get them for you." Sarah obediently sat down and Jazz wrapped a hand around her arm, then turned around and grabbed the ducks.

She put them both in and started bathing Sarah.

"No splashing, please." She started washing her little sister's back first. She rinsed her off with her hand. She pulled Sarah's foot up and started washing it.

"You pank me when I pee-pee some where other than the potty?" Sarah asked slowly, trying to get the words right.

"No. None of us will. And neither should your daddy, after Mom gets through talking to him."

"Good."

"You don't have to be afraid of your father."

"Why you get diapers, too?"

"We weren't sure which you or your father would prefer."

"But Mommy say she have bofe for Daddy house."

"Your father may prefer that you wear diapers at night. In case you don't wake up soon enough to go to the potty at night. If you are able to wake up in time, you need to wake up either Ari or your father."

"Yes."

"Your father will probably leave the door open and the hall light on."

"But what if I can't get out of bed? Won't there be wails" (She means 'rails', but since she's only two, she can't make the 'r' sound.) "on it to keep me from falling out of it?"

"Yes, but not at the foot."

Jazz washed her sister's vagina and rectum and had her swish around.

"You have wipes?"

"I'm sure Sam made Danny or Tucker get some."

"You have two pack? One for here and…"

"And one for your daddy's house."

"I tay here when Daddy go work?"

"Yes. Probably you and Ari, since it's summer."

**At Vlad's…** They were setting the crib guards up on Sarah's bed.

"I'll leave the door open and the hall light on at night." Vlad said.

"I won't be mad if it takes you two some time to come up with an antidote for Sarah. I may actually enjoy having a baby around for the summer."

"She'll have to be fourteen again in time for school. I wonder if she'll mention this in her 'What I did over summer vacation' essay?" Jack said. He figured she wouldn't.

"Probably not. I wouldn't believe it if I was fourteen." Maddie said.

"So I'll be dropping her off at your house at eight tomorrow morning. Mind if I drop Ari off, as well? She can help. She can spank Sarah after accidents, if you two don't want to."

"Vlad, I told you NOT to spank her after accidents. Then she'll just have an accident and hide it so that you won't punish her. That was the last

thing I told you before you left." Maddie said. They finished and went out to get the rest of the stuff from the RV. Maddie opened the back and

started grabbing stuff. She handed it to Jack and Vlad. They carried it in, took it out of the bags, and put it where it should go. Maddie made sure

they had everything before she closed the trunk.

**Back at the Fenton's…**Jazz had dried her little sister off and was laying her down on the bed in her own room to put the diaper on her. She

hadn't opened the pack yet. She realized she didn't know whether or not Vlad wanted Sarah to wear diapers at night or training pants. She

pulled her cell phone out and pulled out her emergency numbers as well. She called her mother's number.

"Hi, Mom. I need to speak to Vlad, please." Maddie passed the phone to Jack, so that he could pass the phone to Vlad.

"It's Jazzerincess."

"Hello, Jazz. Has Sarah been behaving herself?"

"Yes, sir. It's just that I don't know whether you want her to wear training pants or diapers at night."

"If she wears diapers, do I have to get up and change her at night?"

"It would be best if you don't want her to get diaper rash."

"Diapers, then. We'll switch to training pants in the morning."

"Thank you." Vlad hung up. Jazz opened the diapers.

"Diapers at night, but you'll switch to training pants in the morning."

Sarah started kicking and screaming.

"Wan' twaining pants! Big girl twaining pants! Wahhhhh!"

Jazz placed a hand on Sarah's thigh.

"Do you think big girls would pitch a fit like that?"

"Yes!"

"No-no. Big girls would explain themselves calmly and rationally." Sarah kept screaming and kicking. Jazz tried to put the diaper on her anyway.

She managed to get it to stay on the fourth try. Sarah kept yanking it out from under herself and trying to throw it. Jazz had almost broken a

long stand against corporeal punishment. She picked her little sister's pajamas out. She pulled her little sister off of the bed. She slipped the

shorts on her easily enough, but had a little trouble with the shirt. Every time she slipped it over her little sister's head, Sarah twisted out from

under it, yelling "No, no, no, no!"

"Why not?" She asked calmly. "Isn't it a big girl shirt?"

"No!" Sarah yelled through her tears. Sarah still had some clothes at the Fenton's house. Jazz went into Sarah's room, into her closet, and got

out a white T-shirt.

She showed it to Sarah.

"Do you want to wear this one?"

"Yes!" Danny came in.

"Sarah's wearing a diaper. So does that mean we need to return the training pants?"

"No, she'll wear training pants tomorrow."

"So Vlad will have to change her at night?"

"If she has an accident."

"Is Vlad okay with that?"

"I asked him and he said 'diapers'."

"If he say "Panking, young wady.', I get a panking if I poo-poo or pee-pee anywhere other than in the potty."

"That SHOULD stop tonight." Danny said.

Vlad called his house.

"Ari, Sarah is wearing diapers at night. Do you know how to change her just in case? Thank you. That's all I needed to know."

They reached the Fenton's house. They walked in to see Jazz carrying Sarah into the living room, explaining "Our dad doesn't mean to scare you. He can't help being loud. That's just the way he is."

"Daddy!" Sarah squirmed to get down. Jazz put her down so that she could run to her father. He dropped to one knee to catch her. He picked her up and hugged her.

"You ready to go home? We have everything ready for you."

"Will Awi be there?"

"Yes."

"Yay! Le's go home, Daddy! Bye, Dan-Dan! Bye, Jass! Bye Mommy! Bye Big Owange Man!" Vlad shifted Sarah to one arm and looked at Maddie.

"Any last minute instructions I might need?"

"Do NOT spank her after accidents. Then she'll just have an accident and hide it so that you won't punish her. The books are in her room, change

her in the morning, help her use the potty during the night-it's in her bathroom-and don't get mad if she can't feed herself right off."

"Alright. Good night, see you tomorrow." They left. Vlad let Sarah down in their driveway. She ran up the drive, but tripped halfway. Vlad hurried

to pick her up, and shush her. Arianne opened the door and ushered them in. She took Sarah from Vlad's arms and quickly carried her to the

bathroom. She wet a paper towel in the sink, told Sarah to keep it pressed to her knee, and got out a Band-aid™.

She put it on her sister's knee, and got her off the counter.

"Go pick out the book you want Daddy to read to you, sweetie." Vlad said, having followed them.

"Dinner, Dad?" Ari asked.

"We have leftovers from last night. I'll fix Sarah a plate of peas and mashed potatoes."

"She needs meat, too."

"We don't have any meat, though."

Sarah ran to her room. Vlad went and got the peas and mashed potatoes out of the refrigerator. He got her a plate out of the cabinet and two

big spoons out of the spoon drawer. He uncovered the bowl of peas and put a medium-sized scoop of them on Sarah's plate. He put the bowl of

peas back into the refrigerator after covering them back up. He did the same with the potatoes. He would eat later. He got a small spoon out of

the spoon drawer.

"Sarah!" He called. She came running into the kitchen and dropped _The Pokey Little Puppy_ on the floor. "No running in the house, please."

"Sowwy." Vlad went and got an encyclopedia. He put it in a chair at the table and picked Sarah up.

"I sowwy. I din tint mean to wun in da house."

"It's alright. As long as you don't do it again." He put her in the chair and handed her the small spoon.

"Say the blessing and eat up."

"The blessing." Sarah started to take a spoonful of peas, but Vlad stopped her.

"Bow your head and repeat after me.

God is great."

"God is gweat."

"God is good."

"God is good."

"Let us thank Him"

"Let us tank Him"

"For our food"

"For our food"

"Amen."

"Amen."

"NOW you may eat. And don't use your fingers."

"Yes, siw." Sarah started eating.

_Ari, have you eaten?_

_Yes, sir._

_Okay, then. After Sarah eats, I want you to read to her and put her to bed. Be sure to take her to the potty before hand, though._

_Yes, sir. Has she picked out the book, yet?_

_Yes, it's in here on the floor. I must ask you not to go ghost around her. I'm afraid that may scare her._

_Yes, sir._

Vlad got the sippy and poured milk into it. He gave to Sarah once she was through with her meal. She slid off her book, went and picked up _The _

_Pokey Little Puppy,_ and went to her room. Vlad cleaned up.

_Ari, Sarah is in her room. She has The Pokey Little Puppy with her._

_Yes, sir._ Vlad fixed his own dinner of potatoes and peas. He said the blessing and started eating.

**Upstairs…** Ari was taking Sarah to the potty.

"Do you want me to take off your diaper or do you?"

"Me do it." Sarah pulled her shorts off in the bathroom, but Ari had to help her peel the tape off of the diaper.

"So it won't get torn and we can put it back on."

"Yes." Sarah sat on the potty. Ari got her a wipe. There was a tinkling sound and Sarah stood up. Ari handed her the wipe. Sarah looked at it,

wondering what "Awi" wanted her to do with it. Ari took Sarah's hand and guided her through the wipe.

"But you only do this when you have something to wipe with. Later, you can use toilet paper." Ari led Sarah to the sink and picked her up. She

held her sister in one arm and turned the water on with one hand. She grabbed the soap.

"Wet your hands." Sarah did, and Ari handed her the soap. "Lather your hands." Sarah didn't understand. "Rub them against the soap." Sarah

did. "Now put the soap in the soap dish, and rinse your hands off." Sarah did. "Now dry them on the hand towel." Sarah did, but left the towel

crumpled on the counter. Ari put her down and had her lay down so that she could put the diaper back on. She did. Sarah stood up and put her

legs in the shorts one at a time as Ari held them. She pulled them up herself. Ari led Sarah into her room and put her in bed. She sat down in a

chair next to the bed and opened the book.

"There once was a puppy….."

At the end, Ari looked at Sarah, who was still awake.

"Not seepy."

"But it's 'seepy' time."

"No!"

"Do you want me to call Father so that he can spank you?"

"Me no care."

_Father, Sarah won't go to sleep. _Vlad came in.

"Arianne tells me you won't go to sleep, young lady. Is that true?"

Sarah nodded.

"Spanking, young lady." Sarah crawled to the foot of the bed. Vlad picked her up, and carried her to his room.

"I don't want to have to do this every night, young lady."

"Yes, siw." Vlad sat on the bed, bent his daughter over his knee, pulled her shorts down, and spanked her. _I need a ruler or something else to _

_spank her with._ _What if she starts acting like a baby? Why would she? Well, I suppose I could just handle that if it happens._ He put Sarah on the floor

and pulled her shorts up.

"Now, go to bed and go to sleep." Vlad ordered his daughter, who turned on her heels and walked quickly to her room. Ari helped her up on the

foot, and she crawled quickly to the head. She curled up under the sheet and clutched her bear until she fell asleep. Ari had left and gotten

ready for bed in her own room, said her prayers, and gotten in bed. _Father, we need to get some stools for Sarah._

_Yes. I also need to get a ruler or something else to spank her with. I'll get them tomorrow._ _Do you think she might start acting like a little baby?_

_If she does, I'm sure her mother can handle it. But she shouldn't. Goodnight, Father. I love you._

_Good night, Arianne. I love you, too._


	2. Chapter 2

**Later that night**

**Disclaimer: **See earlier chapter.

Later that night, Sarah sat up and crawled to the foot of the bed. She slipped her shorts off. She got off and went to Ari's room. Ari had not closed the door and had also left the hall light on. Her door was open.

"Awi, Itee- teed." She said, tugging on the sheet. Ari sat up.

"You did what?"

"I tee-teed."

"Alright, I'll change you."

"Kin we hide it from Daddy?"

"We don't have to tell him, if that's what you mean." Ari said, getting out of bed and taking her sister's hand.

"You pank me fo accident like Daddy do?"

"No. And he shouldn't, either."

"I shouldn't what? Punish you for peeing yourself? I thought I should check on Sarah, but I saw that she wasn't in bed. Then I decided to check on Ari and see if maybe she's taken Sarah to the potty. I'll change her, Ari. Where are your shorts?"

"I took dem off in my room."

"Alright, but if I hear her crying, I'm coming in." Vlad chuckled at his younger daughter. He led Sarah to the bathroom. She was apprehensive and kept pulling back.

"Sarah, I give you my word that I won't spank you." Vlad said. Sarah carefully edged into the bathroom. She lay down on the rug. Vlad grabbed the trashcan, wipes, and a new diaper. The pack had been on the floor. He took the diaper off, and got a wipe. He cleaned his daughter and threw the wipe and diaper away. He picked her legs up in one hand by the ankles and slid the new diaper under her. He taped the diaper closed and pulled her up.

"Do you need help putting your shorts back on?" Ari had gotten up, gone to Sarah's room, and grabbed her shorts. She tossed them in.

"Here they are." Vlad held them out and let Sarah step into them. He led her back into her room, transformed into Plasmius briefly, and put her in bed. She curled up and he covered her. She grabbed her bear and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**In the morning**

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter. I do not own **Ziploc®, Tupperware**™, or any of the** Little Debbie Snacks**® that Vlad yells as profanity.

In the morning, Vlad woke Sarah up by tugging on her bear.

"Top, Daddy."

"Time to get up."

"No."

"Alright, but Ari's not going to be here, and neither will I." Sarah crawled to the foot of the bed, where Vlad caught her. He had picked out a yellow shirt and white shorts.

"I better not see one stain on these, young lady. I also better not hear of you misbehaving."

"Yes, siw."

Ari came in dressed in red shorts and a blue T-shirt.

"I'll dress her, Father." Ari took Sarah from Vlad and undressed her. Then she took her into the bathroom, took the diaper off, and opened the pack of training pants.

"Pee in the training potty, Sarah." She did. Vlad had emptied it during the night. Ari handed her a wipe and watched her use it. She led Sarah to the sink and picked her up. "Just like last night, remember?" Ari had picked the towel up the night before. Sarah lay down on the rug. Vlad came in and emptied the travel potty. He took the trash out.

"Training pants today, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Yay!!" Sarah stood up.

"Like shorts. One leg at a time." Sarah did as she was told. Then Ari took her back into her room and dressed her. Her two-T didn't fit, so Ari went into her own room where they were storing the clothes and got some three-T clothes.

"Wha fo breafist?" (What's for breakfast?)

"I don't know. We'll have to go and find out." Vlad had made himself and Sarah a bowl of peas. He was eating when Sarah and Ari came in. Sarah climbed into her chair by herself.

"Peas a'gin? Had peas wast night."

"We're having peas or potatoes for breakfast."

"No peas or 'tatoes."

"You don't want to eat? Fine." Vlad started to take the peas away. Sarah grabbed them.

"You want them now, huh?" Sarah had grabbed her spoon and started eating.

Ari got herself some potatoes.

"I'll pack Sarah a bag. Teddy bear, extra clothes,,,"

"No extra clothes. She'll keep those clean, or else get a spanking."

"Father, you know…."

"Maddie never said anything about not spanking her after she messes up her clothes."

"True, but you know that she wouldn't have been able to do anything about it."

"Yes, she can and since she can, I WILL punish her for not doing anything."

"Yes, sir." Ari went to pack her back pack.

Ari had gone down into the lab and gotten the clothes Sarah had been wearing the day of the accident. She put them into the bag, just in case.

She brought _The Pokey Little Puppy _out of Sarah's room and put it in her bag. She grabbed some of Sarah's tub toys. (A killer whale, a purple duck, a porpoise, and a starfish.) She thought about it, and grabbed Sarah's teddy bear for when she took a nap. She put some stuff in there for herself, too.

**At the Fenton's.... **Maddie knocked on Jazz's door.

"Yes?" Jazz called.

"Could you run to the store before class and pick up some coloring books? We still have some crayons, just no coloring books. Just get some you think Sarah would like. No puzzles, though, She'll just strew the pieces everywhere."

"Yes, ma'am. Anything else?" She asked opening the door.

"Some finger foods?"

"Sarah's probably trying to master using a spoon. Who knows? Maybe she has."

"We're going to give her peas or mashed potatoes for lunch."

"I'll try to pick up some other entrees while I'm at it. Maybe some Gerber Graduates™. Maybe bologna."

"All right. Do you think she'll have a problem with peas and potatoes?"

"She may have already had that several times already. I don't see Uncle Vlad as being a cook."

"I don't think he is." Maddie went back downstairs. _It's a good thing we never changed the house back from child-safe. Thank goodness we still have the play pen, made of iron. To think I laughed when Brian made it._ Brian is her brother-in-law, Jack's younger brother. He had given it to them as a baby shower gift when Jazz was born. It had been a school assignment when he was a senior in high school. The doorbell rang. _ They're here early._ Maddie opened the door.

"Mommy!" Sarah yelled, jumping forward quickly enough so that Vlad had to jump to catch her so that she wouldn't fall. She had her sippy cup. Maddie laughed and took Sarah from him.

"Good morning, Sarah. Good morning Vlad, Ari. How are you this fine morning?"

"I'm fine. How are you, Mrs. Fenton?" Ari asked, coming in, since Maddie had moved.

"Won't you come in, Vlad?" Maddie asked.

"I'm afraid I can't. I forgot about my early meeting this morning. Sarah should behave, but if she doesn't, you have my permission to spank her. She's wearing training pants today."

"Alright. Is she using a spoon?"

"Yes. She shouldn't act like a baby, but if she does...."

"We'll handle it."

"Good-bye Arianne, Sarah. See you at lunch. I'll be bringing something to paddle Sarah with, so I'll bring two so you two can have one."

"No, Vlad. We've had to punish children before. Emergency numbers?"

"Ari or Danny can contact me through telepathy."

"That's right. Knee-jerk reaction."

Vlad left, determined to buy two rulers, anyhow. Maddie closed the door and turned to Ari.

"Have you two had breakfast?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jazz came downstairs and opened the front door.

"Bye, Mom. I got some money from your purse, and I'm going to get some activities for Sarah and Ari!"

"Okay! Remember what I said!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Jazz left. Maddie put Sarah down on the floor. She sat down and tore her shoes off.

"If you want to go out, you'll have to wear your shoes." Maddie said. Sarah tried to put her shoes back on, but couldn't. She turned around and looked at Maddie, who laughed.

"Here, Sarah. I'll help you." Arianne sat down in front of her sister, and untied the shoes. She put them back on. "Keep these on in the house, too. Only take them off before your nap."

"Yes. Need to tee-tee."

"Already? Come on, I'll help."

"I'll help her." Maddie said, picking her daughter up. She carried her to the bathroom. The travel potty was there. Maddie started to help her daughter, but Sarah lifted the lid, pulled her shorts and training pants down herself, and sat on the potty.

"Good girl." Maddie handed her daughter a wipe after she finished peeing. Sarah wiped and stood up. After she pulled her training pants and shorts up, she went to the sink. Sarah washed her hands. Ari had to turn the water on and off, and pick her up, but other than that, Sarah managed to do it herself.

_She learns fast._ Danny knocked on the door.

"Hey, Ari. Hey, Sarah."

"I tee-tee in potty, Dan-Dan." Sarah announced proudly.

"And just washed her hands almost all by herself." Ari said, putting Sarah down.

"When I start using that one?" Sarah asked, pointing to the toilet.

"Later. First, you need to grow a little bit more." Maddie said.

"I wanna go outside." Sarah announced.

"Alright. Stay in the back yard."

Ari took Sarah's hand and led her downstairs. Danny followed. They went out the back door.

"Want to teach her how to play Statues or Freeze tag?" Danny asked.

"Know how to play both!" Sarah said.

_She's remembering things from before her transformation. Good, good. And how to pronounce certain sounds. _Danny told Arianne.

_She doesn't remember how to use her ghost powers._

"Look what I can do!" Sarah announced as she transformed. Her black hair turned white, her green eyes turned blue, and her clothes transformed from a little girl's white shorts and yellow shirt into a suit like Danny's. Her shoes turned into black boots. She started floating, then took off. She turned corners, and stopped just like when she was fourteen.

"Iguess we shouldn't worry about her powers." Danny said, under his breath.

"Guess not." _ Father, Sarah's powers are back! Well, at least flight._ Sarah landed and formed an ectoplasmic ball in her hands.

_And ectoplasmic blasts._

"Hey, Sarah, Think fast!" Danny transformed and threw an ectoplasmic ball at his half-sister, who quickly formed a shield and blocked it. It ricocheted off.

_And shields._

"Why you do that?" She looked like she was fourteen, but she still sounded like she was two. She transformed back into a human. She was still two; she was just a little taller.

"My shoes are too tight."

"To test you."

_That accident didn't affect her ghost counter-part._

_I didn't think it would. But, Arianne, please try not to contact me except in an emergency, please._

_Yes, sir. _

"So Statues or Freeze tag?" Danny asked.

"Fweeze tag!"

_You always liked Statues, though. _Danny asked Sarah through telepathy.

_I want to play Freeze Tag, though._

_She sounds like a fourteen-year-old girl through telepathy, too. You think the transformation is wearing off? _Danny asked.

_Yes. She's wearing three-t, now._

Danny ran in and told his mother.

"Maybe you need to go and buy some panties for her."

"Yes, I think I will." Maddie grabbed her purse and went out the front door. She drove the RV to the store and bought what she needed. She had passed Jazz, who had thought to get activities appropriate for up to four years. She got some books for Ari, too. Jazz got home, and carried the canvas bags into the house, as her father was coming downstairs.

"Hey, Jazzy-pants."

"Hey, Dad,"

"Got everything? Where are the kids?"

"Yes. In the back yard. I think they're playing Freeze Tag." Jazz said, looking out the window to see Sarah, Danny, and Ari running around and tagging each other. When Ari-who was it-tagged either Danny or Sarah, they stopped running and stayed in that spot.

"Where's your mother?"

"Headed to the store. I think Sarah's transformation is slowly wearing off. In two weeks, maybe she'll be fourteen again."

**At City Hall….**Vlad worked on some paper work dealing with some new business of some kind moving to Amity Park, but his mind was else where.

_I suppose I could ask Technus to shoot Sarah with the Babyfier again, but how to explain that to Jack and Maddie? I suppose I could just come clean and tell them that I want to keep Sarah two for awhile, but how would they accept that?_ He pictured Maddie telling him that they ALL want to keep their children as babies as long as they can, but they have to let the children grow up. He picked up the phone and called the Fenton's. Maddie picked up.

"Hello, Maddie. I was wondering if I could……"

He told her exactly what had happened.

"So I thought 'I could just shoot Sarah with it again and not let her grow up until two weeks before school started' How does that sound?"

"Well, I remember Sarah telling us about some of her adventures as a hybrid. I think we should go to Clock work, and ask him to let us use the Hypothetical Mirror."(See "Sarah and Walker's deal", and "Another side of Vlad")

"Yes, I suppose we could do that."

"You have lunch soon. We'll go then. We'll get the Specter Speeder ready."

"Should we take the children?"

"I think we would find that it would benefit us to have four hybrids on our side. There's nothing to keep the other ghosts from attacking. I mean, there's you to keep Pariah Dark, Technus, and Skulker from attacking us, but what about ghosts that have never worked for you?"

"True enough."

"I'll get them fed and see about getting the Specter Speeder ready."

"Okay. See you in an hour."

"See you then." They hung up and Maddie went to the door.

"Kids, we're going into the Ghost Zone after lunch to see Clock Work."

"Yes, ma'am." Ari told Danny to pick Sarah up and carry her into the house.

_We're going to have lunch, now. _He told her.

"I tee-tee."

Maddie started to fix bologna sandwiches. She explained everything to Jack.

"That IS a good idea. Then we'll have to sit for her everyday."

"We'll see her everyday."

**At City Hall…** Vlad buzzed his secretary. "Hold my calls and reschedule this afternoon's meetings for tomorrow, please, Avery."

"Yes, Mr. Mayor."

"I'm taking a slightly early lunch."

He left and grabbed a hot dog and soda from a vendor and soda machine outside.

He headed to a store. When he got there, he headed straight for the school supplies and picked out two wooden rulers. He paid for them.

**At the Fenton's….** They were eating their lunches. Ari had changed Sarah. Sarah had thrown her shoes off. Sarah had started to eat her sandwich, but then had started whining about the crusts. "She didn't mind crusts when she was two. Not until she was four." Maddie said.

"I'm sure Father won't be happy about that, Sarah." Ari said, pulling the crusts off for her.

"He may even spank you for being a picky eater."

"I don't care." The Fenton's and Ari were surprised to hear her say that. Jazz had been briefed on everything that had transpired.

"Let's hurry up and be ready for Vlad when he comes." She said. Sarah drank her milk from her sippy cup. They cleaned up and Ari took Sarah to the potty. She made sure to grab a few extra training pants, and went into the kitchen and grabbed a Ziploc® bag, and a plastic shopping bag. She went back upstairs and put several wipes in the Ziploc. She zipped it up and put it in her backpack. She put the shopping bag in her back pack, too. She asked Jazz about the activities she had bought for them.

"I want to get some things to keep Sarah occupied during the trip and meeting with Clockwork."

"Good idea. I put them in Sarah's room. I don't think she's gotten into them yet." Ari went back upstairs and to Sarah's room. She found the bags. She pulled out a story book, sticker book, and some fruit snacks. She put them into her backpack. When she was done, she stood up, and shouldered it. She went downstairs in time to let her father in the front door.

"Hello, Arianne. Have you been behaving yourself?"

"Yes, sir. Sarah had an accident before lunch, but I changed her. She should be ready to go."

"Thank you. Is she being picky eater?"

"She wants the crusts cut off of her sandwich."

"I guess that's okay. I picked up two rulers. I know you two are going to need them for school, anyway."

"Good point."

"So you know the plan?"

"Yes, but I don't think it's going to pan out."

"I don't know, either." _ Not what I said._

Maddie came down. "I got Sarah some panties, but if you keep turning her back to a two-year-old, I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"I'm sure it is. I'm sure I can adjust the ageing process on the machine. Or you can."

"True. Let's get in the Specter Speeder. Danny, Jazz, Jack, and Sarah are already down there. I'm sure Sarah's getting a little anxious." They went down into the lab and climbed into the Speeder. Danny had already opened the Portal, which Jack and Maddie had fixed after it had been destroyed. Jack turned the Speeder toward the Portal and headed in. Ari opened her pack and pulled one of the books out. _I'll read to you through telepathy, Sarah._ The book was _The Three Little Kittens._ They were just finishing when Jack made it to Clockwork's tower. They got out and Danny led the way in. Clockwork was waiting for them. Sarah started crying. Vlad was carrying her, so she buried her head into his shoulder.

"I know why you are here. But only Daniel or Vladimir can continue."

"We ALL want to know what will happen." Danny said.

"Come along, then." He led the way to the "What if?" mirror. Danny stepped up.

"What will happen if Vlad uses the Babyfier on Sarah until two weeks before school starts?" The glass started quivering. It showed Ari and Vlad taking care of Sarah at night, then Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Danny, Ari, and Sarah around the dinner table during the day. Sometimes, Sarah was in a high chair, others she was in a booster seat, and still others she was sitting by herself in her own chair. There were scenes where she was on the potty, others, having her picture taken, others-apparently at the end of the day- she was being hit by the Babyfier's ray and being aged. It had started at age two.

"So….no adverse effects?" Vlad asked. Sarah had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"No." Clockwork said.

"I think we should do it." Maddie said. "For Vlad."

"What would happen if we started her younger? Say as a newborn?" Jazz asked.

The glass started quivering. It showed Maddie, Jack, and Vlad setting up a crib in Sarah's room at Vlad's while Ari held her. It showed Jazz buying baby stuff for her. It showed Maddie caring for the newborn child during the day, and still at night.

"Of course I would ask the child's mother to take care of her at night as well." It showed Sarah being aged to one year, and being put to bed at night by Ari. It showed Sarah and Ari being dropped off and picked up from the Fenton's. It showed Sarah being aged again. It showed her being bad and being spanked with a ruler. It showed her being aged again. It showed her and Ari being dropped off and picked up again. Sarah being aged again. Them being dropped off and picked up. Sarah being aged again. Them being dropped off and picked up. And so on until school. She was apparently aged to fourteen immediately the night before. Apparently, somebody had fixed it to go up to fourteen. Sometimes Sarah was bad and was spanked with a ruler or hand with her pants down. Sometimes she would be throwing food, other times running in the house, sometimes yelling-apparently throwing a fit-other times she would be breaking dishes. Always right before she was spanked. Sometimes it was at the Fentons, but mostly at Vlad's. Sometimes Jack would spank her, other times, they apparently had Danny or Maddie spanking her. Danny usually spanked her with his bare hand with her pants down.

"Probably so that she'd feel it." he said. They decided to do it.

"Should we start tonight?" Jazz asked.

"No, someone has to adjust the ageing process. Right now, it only goes up to seven." Vlad said. "I'll drop it off tonight and you two can work on it."

"We'll call you when we get it fixed, and ask what age you want to start at." Jack said.

"One. I'll buy her some clothes to wear then."

"We'll have to set up her crib." Danny said.

"Why don't we just fix a little bed in the playpen? Then we'll get some use out of it." Maddie suggested.

"The one Brian made, that we had Danny carry into the living room this morning in case Sarah needed to go into time-out?" Jack asked.

"Is there another one, Jack?" Vlad asked, shifting Sarah so that she was cradled in his arms.

"She didn't have a nap earlier." Ari handed her the teddy bear out of her pack.

"We'll need some pacifiers, too, so she won't suck her thumb." Vlad said, trying to keep Sarah's thumb out of her mouth. Sarah started to cry.

"Oh, let her suck it just this once." Danny said. "We'll get her a binky later."

Vlad smiled as he let Sarah's hand go. They went back to the Specter Speeder. Vlad settled in the back with Ari, Sarah, Danny and Jazz. Jack and Maddie were in the front. Sarah sighed as they took off. They flew in silence until they got to the Masters' portal.

_You didn't leave anything at the Fenton's, did you?_ Vlad asked.

_Not anything we need for tonight._ Ari said.

"Why don't you just wait here while I get the Babyfier? Then you can start fixing it tonight, you know, get the parts, at least. Then I can get her some clothes." Vlad suggested.

"Okay with you, Jack, honey?" Maddie asked.

"It's okay with me if it's alright with you."

"We'll wait."

"I'll get it, you guys." Danny said, transforming and phasing through the Speeder before anyone could stop him. He went into Vlad's lab. Vlad, Sarah, and Ari joined him a few seconds later. The Masters family transformed back into humans. Vlad pointed out the Babyfier and Danny picked it up. He went back to his parents and sister. Vlad carried Sarah to her room and put her in bed.

"We'll just have to get up early and bathe her in the morning."

"Maybe I should check her pants." Ari said, picking her sister up. She carried Sarah into the bathroom and put her on the rug. She pulled the shoes off, and then pulled off the shorts. She grabbed a new pair of pants and a wipe just in case. _Good thing these things can come off like a diaper_, she thought, undoing the sides. She grabbed the trash can, and threw away the soiled pants. She cleaned her sister up and lifted her carefully with one hand under the kid's back, to slide the new pair under her bottom. Sarah was a heavy sleeper. She did the pants like a diaper, and picked Sarah up. She carried her to bed, and put her down. She went down to have her dinner. Peas and mashed potatoes again.

_Sarah will not be happy come morning, _she told her father through telepathy.

"If she pitches a fit, I'll just have to use a ruler." Vlad said.

"The Fenton's won't be happy if you drop her off and she's crying."

"I can't please everyone."

"True. You'll run yourself ragged if you try. I'll make a list of things we'll need, although I'm sure the Fenton's will know what to get." Ari got her dinner and ate. Then she went upstairs and showered. Before she went into her room, she checked on Sarah. She was fast asleep. Ari went into her room, got a notebook and pencil, turned off the light, and made her way to bed. She turned the lamp on, and started making a list.

Walker

Bottles

Milk

High chair

Playpen- She didn't want to keep using an iron one

Blankets

Wipes

Bibs

Booties

Pacifiers

Teething Rings

Baby food

Crib

Diapers-she knew they would need more

Baby spoons

Eye dropper

Ear themonitor

Baby monitor

Booster seat

Baby toys

Stroller

Car seat

Corn starch

Baking soda

Baby tub

_Father, do we have any baking soda and cornstarch?_

_I think so. Why?_

_I've read that baby powder could be dangerous, so I want to use a mixture of baking soda and cornstarch in Sarah's diapers. We should have started using it when we first started._

_Okay. If we don't have any, I'll go get some tomorrow at lunch._

_Okay. _ Ari contacted Danny.

_Danny, do your parents have any baking soda and cornstarch?_

_I don't know. Did you read that Baby powder is dangerous, and want to start using a mixture of baking soda and cornstarch in Sarah's diapers?_

_Yes._

_So has Jazz. She mentioned it coming home today. Dad's out getting the parts he'll need to fix the Babyfier. Why did Vlad name it that?_

_I guess he couldn't think of a better name for it._

_Well, I'm going to help him all I can tonight, but help with Sarah tomorrow. I guess that means spanking her, too._

_Well, look at it this way. When she's older, you can say 'I've spanked you before; I'll do it again if I have to.'_

_I could, but I don't think I'll hold that over her._

_Why not?_

_Threaten my half-sister?_ Ari laughed.

_Good night._

_Good night._ Ari settled down and went to sleep. Early the next morning, she got up, used the bathroom, and started getting everything ready to bathe Sarah. She packed a bag quickly with extra clothes, - one-t, in case the Fentons had the Babyfier ready- books, the activity book from yesterday, and the list from the night before. She got Sarah's clothes out of her own room.

_Could you please move Sarah's one-t clothes into her own room today, Father?_

_Yes. Are you going to bathe her?_

_Yes, unless you want to._

_No, I'll let you handle that. I'll go get your breakfasts ready. Tell Sarah what we're having, so that she can go ahead and get her whining and complaining out of the way, please._

Ari went into Sarah's room and woke her up.

"You'll be wearing red shorts and a blue shirt, today. If you act like a baby, I'll put you right back in a diaper. We're having peas or mashed potatoes for breakfast, so go ahead and get your whining and fit-throwing out of the way."

"Peas and mas 'tatoes agin?" Sarah whined. She started crying. Ari led her to the bathroom. Sarah lay down on the rug while Ari grabbed a wipe and the trash can. She pulled Sarah's shorts off and undid her training pants like a diaper. She threw the pants away, and cleaned her sister's bottom. She pulled Sarah's shirt off and turned the water on. She let it warm up a little, and then put her sister in. She started to wash her sister's hair, but her father came in.

_What's all that about?_

_I told her what was for breakfast._

_You told her to go ahead and get it out of the way?_

_Yes, sir._

_Well, carry on. I just wanted to check on her personally._ He closed the door. Ari rinsed the shampoo from her sister's head, taking care not to get any in her mouth. She then grabbed the washcloth and soap. She wet the washcloth and lathered it up. She started to bath her sister, who was still crying. Sarah started kicking.

_If you splash or hit me, I'm sure Father will not hesitate to come in here and spank you._

Sarah kept kicking.

_Father, I told Sarah not to kick or splash me, but she isn't listening!_

_Spank her. Do you have a ruler?_

_No. She's naked._ Arianne gave Sarah a sharp slap on the shoulder.

"Now I TOLD you not to kick or splash me. You should have listened."

Sarah calmed down. "Sowy."

Ari finished rinsing her and picked her up. She put her down on the rug and grabbed a towel. She wrapped that around her sister and tied it.

"Now stay there." Ari pulled the stopper out of the tub and put it on the side. She untied the towel and dried her sister off. She had put the pair of training pants to the side. She grabbed them and held them open while Sarah stepped into them. She pulled the shirt over her sister's head. She let Sarah step into the shorts, and then opened the door. The sisters went down to the kitchen. Sarah climbed into her chair by herself and grabbed her spoon. She said the blessing for herself and Ari. The phone rang in the next room. Vlad went to answer it. As soon as he was gone, Sarah put her spoon down and grabbed a handful of peas. She threw them across the room. "Sarah!" Ari yelled. "You are NOT to throw food!"

Vlad called in from the next room.

"Cosmic Brownies™! Go ahead and take her to my room. I'll see to her when I'm done here!"

Ari picked Sarah up, transformed, and phased through the ceiling to Vlad's room.

She put her sister down in the floor, and told her to wait for Father.

"You're going to get what's coming to you." Ari phased back downstairs. Two minutes later, Vlad came through the door.

"Spanking, young lady."

"Yes, siw."

Vlad and Sarah went to Vlad's bed. Vlad sat down, after grabbing the ruler off of the bedside table. Sarah had pulled her shorts down. He picked her up, bent her over his knee, and let her have it. Afterwards, he put her down, and she pulled her shorts back up.

"Now, I want you to go downstairs and finish eating after you clean up your mess."

"Yes, siw."

_Get the whisk broom and dust pan out for Sarah, please, Ari._

_Yes, sir._ Ari went into the laundry room and pulled the whisk broom and dust pan down from the caddy. When her sister came downstairs, she showed her what to do. Sarah cleaned up the rest of her mess. Then she got up in her chair and finished eating.

_Sarah just took a handful of peas and threw them across the kitchen._ Ari told Danny.

_Let me guess, Vlad spanked her for it?_

_Yes. Then he made her clean it up-which she did, after I showed her how-and told her to finish eating._

_We got the Babyfier fixed. I STILL think that's a dumb name._

_So we'll turn Sarah into a one-year-old today? Let's wait until she misbehaves. I told her that if she acted like a baby, I'd put her right back in a diaper._

_Shouldn't you be doing that now?_

"One more baby incident and I'll put you in a diaper. Understand?"

"Yes." Sarah finished, and pushed her bowl away. She grabbed her cup and drained it. She slid off her chair. Ari had grabbed her plate and Sarah's bowl, and taken them to the sink. Sarah ran off.

_No running in the house, remember Sarah?_

_Yes._ Sarah had run to the bathroom downstairs. Ari found her.

"Let's go upstairs. The travel potty is up there, remember?"

"Wanna use dis one."

"No. You're not old enough."

"Yes I am."

"You want a spanking?" Sarah immediately headed for the stairs.

"That's what I thought." Ari said, following her.

Sarah closed the door before Ari could get in. She used the potty, and went to the sink. She opened the door for her sister to come in and turn the water on for her. Ari picked Sarah up, and turned the water on for her. Sarah washed her hands, only dropping the soap once. She rinsed her hands off and picked the soap up and put it back in the dish. She rinsed her hand off and Ari turned the water off. Sarah dried her hands off. Ari put her down.

"Does acting like a baby mean pooping in my pants?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. Did you?"

"No." The sisters left the bathroom as Vlad was coming out of his room.

"I forgot to empty the travel potty." Ari said, turning back.

"I'll get it." Vlad said. He went into the bathroom. "You two go downstairs and wait." Ari went and got Sarah's socks and shoes, and helped her put them on. The girls were downstairs at the front door when he came downstairs. Sarah had gone and grabbed her sippy cup from the table. They had heard the toilet flush and him washing his hands. The Masters family headed out the door together. Ari had grabbed her bag. They walked to the Fenton's house.

"Ari, give me the list. I'll go and pick up some of the supplies." Vlad said. Ari slipped her bag off and opened it. She grabbed the list and handed it to Vlad.

He folded it and put it in his pocket. Ari knocked on the door. Maddie answered.

"Vlad, Sarah, Ari. We've been waiting for you." She moved to let them in. Sarah ran straight to Danny, who caught her and picked her up.

"No running in the house, young lady." Maddie said.

"We have the Babyfier fixed and we'll have a one-year-old Sarah waiting for you this afternoon." Maddie said to Vlad.

"Yes, I understand. She threw food earlier this morning, so you might want to feed her yourself today at lunch."

"Yes. Well, we still have that ruler you left yesterday."

"We just won't use it on her bare bottom, like you undoubtly did." Danny said, bouncing Sarah in his arms.

"I did not spank her bare bottom, my dear boy. She pulled her shorts down by herself; I bent her over my knee, and let her have it."

Jack and Jazz came downstairs, one after the other.

"Accusing Vlad of child abuse, Danny?" Jazz asked.

"I just thought that if he used to take trying to rule the world to the extreme, he probably took other things to the extreme."

"But accusing him to his face?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry, Vlad." Danny thought that was the hardest thing he had to do that day. Jazz took their little sister from her brother and carried her into the living room. Ari followed her. The Fentons had left the playpen in the living room. They had folded three blankets in it- one length-wise, one width-wise, and the third just folded.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch, Fentons. I'll be dropping some supplies off at my house."

"We'll help you put together anything that needs it." Jack offered.

"The high chair, crib, and playpen will need to be put together before tonight. Ari can get you in later this afternoon after I drop them off. I'll write where I want them to go. Please bring your own tools."

"Sounds like a plan." Vlad left, calling goodbye to Ari over his shoulder as he left. Maddie closed the door behind him. She went into the living room.

"Why don't we use the Babyfier now? We have diapers."

"I'll need cornstarch, baking soda, a Tupperware™ container with lid, and a teaspoon." Ari said.

"I have to see why." Maddie said, going into the kitchen and getting the items.

She brought them back into the living room. The Tupperware™ container was rectangular.

Ari picked Sarah up out of the playpen where she had been listening and watching. She handed her to Jazz, saying "You two go on down and do it. I'll mix the baking soda and cornstarch and put some in a diaper."

"We'll need it now."

"I guess I'll get a diaper and come down with you."

"The diapers are in the bathroom." Jazz said. She and her mother went down into the lab. Ari transformed and phased upstairs to the bathroom. She grabbed a diaper and phased down to the lab, grabbing the cornstarch, Tupperware™ container, lid, baking soda, and teaspoon. She transformed back into a human and opened the corn starch and baking soda, and poured them into the container. She put the lid on it and started shaking it. When she had shaken it long enough, she took the lid off, dipped the teaspoon in it, and spread the diaper open. She shook the spoon over the diaper, picked it up, stood up, and carefully carried it over to where the Fentons were waiting.

"After this, we don't need to mix it." Ari said. She put it down on the floor. Danny had grabbed Sarah's clothes out Ari's bag, and they had dressed her except for the shorts. Sarah had messed in her training pants and had tried to tell the Fentons about Ari's threat. Danny had had to explain.

"No, this is not punishment." Maddie had told her.

"We can use her sippy cup as a bottle until Vlad brings the bottles home." Maddie said.

Sarah lay down so that they could fasten the diaper. Jack pulled the trigger.

Sarah shrank, and then Jack let the trigger go. Ari fixed the diaper and picked her sister up. Sarah started to cry. Jazz had gone into the kitchen, and fixed her sister's cup with formulae they had picked up the night before. She came back downstairs and handed Ari the cup. Ari shifted her sister so that she could give her the cup, and put the cup in her sister's mouth. Maddie took her daughter from Ari and went upstairs with her. The others followed. ** Across town beside Vlad's mansion…. ** A childless couple had seen Sarah and Ari playing in the mansion.

The husband- who had red hair cut close to his head, glasses, blue eyes and pale skin-asked his wife- who had blonde hair, green eyes and tan skin- "Why should Mayor Masters have two children when he isn't married and we have none and have been married for ten years?"

"Some people get all the luck, while others have none, Eric." She said.

"But, Ardelia, don't you _want _children?"

"Of course I do. Having a child would be the culmination of our love. But if there's a higher power that doesn't want us to have a child, we can't have children."

"We've tried everything, but nothing helps." Eric thought for a second.

"There's always kidnapping. Masters has a little two-year-old and a thirteen-year-old."

"He turned his fourteen year-old into a two-year-old with some invention of his."

Ardelia reminded her husband.

"I don't _need _a child to care for, but if you kidnap one or two, I'll have no choice but to do so. But we don't have anything to care for a child with."

"I can steal Masters' stuff. He's gotta have something."

"Well, I suppose you can talk to that hunter ghost that comes around." Skulker had hired himself out as a bounty hunter, hunting down criminals.

"He used to work for Masters, right? He's gotta know where she sleeps."

"Do it at lunch." Eric decided to talk to Skulker before then. He went outside and saw Skulker.

"Hey, hunter! Got a proposition for you." Skulker flew over.

"Human."

"Kidnap Masters' child for me and I'll give you whatever you want. My name is Eric Johnson."

"That won't be much of a hunt, but I could use some polish. It's a deal."

"Do it at your connivance."

"Do you want me to steal her things for you as well?"

"Yes. And his older daughter, so that she can help care for her so that my wife doesn't tire herself out."

"That will require a little more, human."

"What else do you want?"

"Give me two cans of polish and let me stay at your house indefinitely, including storing my treasures."

"Got it, as long as you don't get in the way, don't scare the children, and don't scare the wife." They shook on it. Eric went back in and told his wife about his deal with Skulker.

"I don't know when he'll bring them, but he will."

"Are you sure he won't double-cross us and tell the police?"

"How can he and still store his things here?"

**At the Fentons….** Sarah had finished her cup, Maddie had burped her, and Sarah had been laid down in the playpen. She had rolled over and pulled herself up with the bars. She laughed and crowed. She let go and fell to the blankets. Ari handed her the bear. Sarah had thrown the bear aside and reached up for Ari. Ari picked her up and held her to her shoulder. Sarah started pushing on Ari's shoulder with one hand.

"What does it mean when she does that?" Ari asked Jazz.

"She wet herself. She uses both hands when she's pooped herself. Here, I'll change her." Jazz took her half-sister from Ari and carried her upstairs to the bathroom. Ari went down into the lab and grabbed the cornstarch-baking soda mixture. She went upstairs and followed Jazz into the bathroom.

"Mixture for the diaper?"

"Oh, I forgot. Thanks." Jazz took the container. It had the spoon in it.

She put it down next to her sister, and took her sister's diaper off. She threw it away and used a wipe to clean her sister's bottom. Ari took the trash out. Jazz spread the clean diaper with the mixture, and lifted her little sister's legs by the ankle with one hand while putting the diaper under her with the other. She fastened the diaper and picked her little sister up in her arms.

She cradled her and stood up carefully. Ari pushed the door wider for her. Jazz went downstairs and sat down on the couch. She stayed that way until lunch. They had bologna sandwiches for lunch. Sarah had formulae again. Vlad had taken another early lunch and gone shopping. He drove home with the supplies and put all of it in his house.

_Ari, I put the supplies in the house. You and the Fentons can come over and put them together. _

_Yes, sir._

"Father says you can go over and put the things together now. It's over at his house."

Jack ran downstairs and grabbed his tools. He ran back upstairs.

"Ready and willing. Let's go!"

"Is everyone else ready?" Maddie asked.

"Yes." Danny, Jazz, and Ari stood up. Jazz was holding Sarah. They went out through the front door and got in the RV. Maddie took Sarah from Jazz.

"What are we going to do with Sarah while we're working?" Jazz asked.

"Put in her car seat and put it where we can see her."

"I'll mix the cornstarch and baking soda for her diapers. I might have to use an actual table spoon to spread it, but oh well." Ari said.

The Fentons pulled into Vlad's driveway. They got out and Jack, Ari, Danny, and Maddie phased into the house, with Danny grabbing Jack and Ari holding Maddie's hand. They found the car seat and phased it out of the box. Ari carried it to Jazz, who put Sarah in it, and went in with Ari. She had stayed out to enjoy the sunshine with Sarah. Skulker phased through the ceiling and down into the foyer, where Danny and Jack were going to carry the crib into Sarah's room. They had already put the playpen together. Ari and Danny's ghost sense went off, but they paid it no heed. None of the ghosts had a reason to attack humans without good cause, and-as far as they knew, no ghost had good cause to attack them. Skulker stayed intangible and grabbed the handle of Sarah's car seat, which was also a carrier. He phased through the front door. Ari transformed and flew after them. So did Danny. They looked around, but could see no sign of Sarah. She was in the house next door.

**Next door….** Ardelia was holding Sarah, who was crying. She bounced her in her arms. Sarah cried as loudly as she could, but it was no use. The house had been sound-proofed by the former occupants.

"As for the other child, she shall come tonight. They can both contact their father through telepathy, so I suggest you put these on them both." Skulker held out two silver bike helmets. One was small enough to fit a baby. "This was invented by Technus some time ago. He made several of different sizes, but never found a use for them. They will block the telepathy and their ghost powers."

"The baby can't talk. Why would we need to put one on her?" Eric asked. Skulker lowered the helmet. Eric had taken one already.

"The transformation may not have affected her ghost powers." Eric took the little helmet and put it on Sarah, buckling it under her chin.

"Remember our deal. I will start moving in tonight."

"Her things? Her sister?"

"Tonight, human. Do not rush me."

"How do we know you won't double-cross us?" Ardelia asked. Sarah started hitting her with both hands. Ardelia stopped her with a sharp "No."

"We don't have any diapers or baby powder."

"I'll go get the diapers now. Maybe the older sister." Skulker turned intangible, and flew off. He phased into the house. It was empty, since everyone was looking for Sarah. He grabbed the diapers, wipes, and mixture that Ari had made before Sarah had disappeared. He flew next door and dropped them off. He went back and forth until he had everything. Eric told him where to put it.

"You'll have to put the high chair together."

"The sister?" Eric reminded him.

"I'll have to search for her. She's helping the other humans look for the whelp."

"What if you set off their ghost senses? Surely they'll pay attention now that you've kidnapped the baby." Eric asked.

"I'll handle that." Skulker phased out of the house intangibly. Sarah's diaper was full. It started to smell.

"Oh, Eric! I didn't know you had gotten a smelly child!" Ardelia put Sarah in her play pen and backed off.

**Outside….** Skulker, still intangible, overshadowed a human. He went looking for Ari. He found her inches from the City Hall. He slipped up behind Ari, put the helmet on her, and fastened it under her chin. She started to call out to Vlad, but Skulker made the person he was over-shadowing put his hand over her mouth. Skulker phased out of the person and flew off to deliver Ari to the Johnson's.

The Johnsons quickly "welcomed" her by handing her Sarah.

"Do something with this child!" Ari put Sarah in the playpen, got the mixture, wipes, and a clean diaper, and looked around. "Where's the trash can?"

Eric brought it to her. "Are you sure you can get her quiet?"

"Yes. She probably pooped herself." Ari went to the playpen, put the trash can next to it, and started changing her sister's diaper. Sarah started cooing and giggling as soon as she was clean.

"I told you I could get her quiet. Now, where's her crib, so I can put her down for a nap?"

"Skulker put it in the attic." Eric led Ari down the hall and opened the door for her. The playpen was in the living room.

"And don't bother trying to contact your father, little girl. The helmet you're wearing keeps you from sending telepathic messages. And it also cancels your ghost powers, so you can't phase through walls and go home." Eric said.

"So I'll wear it in the bath and to bed?"

"To bed, but not in the bath. You won't be bathing."

"How am I supposed to undress, bathe, and sleep?"

"You won't. You'll take care of your sister."

"Yes, sir." _I'm going to be a sight when Father finds us._

**With the Fentons…** Danny contacted Vlad.

_Your daughters have been kidnapped. _

"Fudge rounds™!" Vlad yelled.

Vlad transformed and phased into the police station, which happened to be upstairs. He transformed back into Masters in front of the chief. He took out his wallet and pulled out a picture of Ari, then one of Sarah's baby pictures.

"I need an APB on these two children."

The chief complied. "It hasn't been twenty-four hours, but one of them IS a baby."

"Yes, I understand, Mayor Masters. Where were they last seen?"

"Hold on." _Where were they last seen, Danny?_

_Around your house._

"119 Cat Lane." I decided that since I don't have him owning a cat, I'd have him living at a "Cat" address.

"Try starting at 121 Cat Lane."

**At the Johnson's…** Two police officers, who happened to be in the area, pulled up in the driveway. Ardelia looked out the front window.

"Hide the kids! It's the police!" she said. The police officers knocked on the door. Ardelia opened it.

"Hello, officers. What can I do for you on this fine day?"

One officer, whose nametag read "Maloney", handed her a read out with Sarah and Ari's information. He had horn-rimmed glasses, braces, and a lisp.

"Pleash contact ush if you know anything about the whereaboutsh of thesh two girlsh, ma'am." The other officer was a woman with black hair and green eyes.

They left, and Ardelia closed the door. "All's clear." She called. Eric came down from the attic.

"Take the playpen to the attic, will you?" It could be folded, although the Johnsons didn't know it yet. Eric studied the playpen to see the best way of carrying it. He saw where it folded. "Oh. Here we are." He folded the playpen up and carried it up into the attic. He had turned the light on for Ari. He made it up the stairs and put the playpen down.

"The police have come looking for you two, so I think it's best you two stay up here for the majority of the time."

"Where do I sleep?" Ari asked.

"Up here. I'll make you a palette. I trust you know how to keep the brat from getting too loud?"

"Yes, I know how to keep SARAH from getting too loud. May I help you with anything?"

"Yes, you can leave the BRAT up here and help me bring everything up."

"Will Skulker be bringing us any clothes?"

"Yes, he'll bring the BRAT some clothes, but you can't take off that helmet, remember?" There was bar hanging on one side of the room. "You can hang them up on that." Eric pointed to the bar.

"I'll be quiet a sight when Father finds us." Ari repeated under her breath, but Eric still heard her.

"He won't find you."

**At City Hall…** The police officers had had to go back empty handed and tell Vlad, who had been waiting in the station for word.

"You didn't find them? I was sure they would be there. The Johnson's have been jealous of me since Sarah, Ari, and I moved in. They can't have children, they said. They said they've been married ten years and couldn't have one child."

"So you have reason to believe that they would kidnap your children?" the chief asked.

"Yes." Vlad thought for a second.

"I could always use my ghost powers to get them back. Tonight, when the Johnson's are asleep." Danny contacted Vlad.

_I can't contact Ari or Sarah._

_It just occurred to me that Technus may have invented something to keep them from being able to contact us, and cancel their ghost powers._

"I suppose you could do that as long as you only take what's rightfully yours."

"I'll take the supplies as well."

"As long..."

"As it's rightfully mine. I know, officer."

_They'll probably be in the attic,_ Vlad thought while transforming and phasing back up into his office. _That's where I would keep kids I kidnapped._

He had it planned out. He needed a little help, though.

_Daniel, I have reason to believe that my neighbors kidnapped the girls. I'll be going over there tonight after they're asleep and taking back what's rightfully mine, but I'll need help bringing the supplies back over. Can you help me? The police know my plan and are fine with it as long as I only take what's rightfully mine._

_What's your reasoning?_

_The Johnson's have been jealous of me since Sarah, Ari, and I moved in. They can't have children, they said. They said they've been married ten years and couldn't have one child._

_I guess that would make a woman desperate enough to get her husband to kidnap one or two children._

_Skulker may have helped them. _Vlad said.

_I don't think he would._

_Skulker? If they have extra rooms, they may have offered to let him store something in it._

_Or offered him cans of polish._

_Yes, Skulker can be bought off._

_As can a lot of other ghosts. _Danny sighed. Vlad went back to work. He tried not to think of how scared his daughters must be.

**At the Johnson's…** Ari and Eric had brought everything up into the attic. Ari opened the pacifiers and put one in Sarah's mouth. Sarah's teddy bear had been placed in her playpen, too. She grabbed it, lay down, and went to sleep. Ari lifted her out of the playpen and placed her in the crib. Skulker brought the clothes, put them on the floor, and left.

"Thank you, hunter. That should be all." Eric said.

"His name is Skulker, not hunter." Ari said, pulling the side of the crib back up. It had the mattress and sheets put on it. Ari went over and started hanging the clothes up. She started thinking of a plan.

_I __could__ wait until they're asleep, take off the helmet, and phase Sarah and myself out of here to our house. But then how are we going to get the supplies out? I __could__ take the helmet off when he leaves and tell Father exactly where we are. But what if Eric catches me? I could just trust Father and Danny to find us. Maybe just Danny._ Eric left the attic, but not until after he asked Ari "Do you need anything else?"

"Could you fix some bottles and put them in the refrigerator, please? It'll save a lot of time later when Sarah gets hungry. Speaking of time, when's dinner? Could you bring up some jars of baby food, too? And a baby spoon?"

"Yes. And who says we're planning to feed you?"

"Do you want me to tell Father you've mistreated us?"

"We'll feed you. Anything else?"

"No, thanks. We have the diapers, the corn starch and baking soda mixture, and the trash can. I think that's all."

Eric left. Downstairs in the kitchen, he started fixing the formulae. He opened the can and poured it in a pot. He turned one of the eyes of the stove on, and put the pot on it. He waited for it to warm up. When it did, he got a funnel and put it in the bottle. He poured the formulae into the bottle and put the top on. He did the same thing for two other bottles. _That should be enough for the night. I'll let her come down tonight and fix the bottles as she needs them. No, I'll let her come to me so that I can fix the bottles as she needs them. _He put the three bottles into the refrigerator. He went back up to the attic and opened the door. He knew his wife was taking a nap, so he went on up. "I put three bottles in the refrigerator. Come down and tell me when you need them, so that I can warm them up for you."

"Alright. Thanks." Ari called down. Then she remembered something.

"How am I going to bathe Sarah with this helmet on her?"

"You can take the helmet off of her. She's a baby. She doesn't care where she is as long as she's being taken care of."

"You got some shampoo for her?"

"I'll go buy some. You stay up there and keep that helmet on."

"Yes, sir." Ari said, having crossed her fingers. She heard the door close.

Ardelia came out of their room.

"Eric, you won't leave me alone with those little terrors, will you?"

"Now, Delia, they are not terrors. They've been raised right. And the older girl has everything under control with the baby."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. They'll stay up in the attic. I have to go and buy some baby shampoo."

"Only if you're sure the little terrors won't bother me."

"Let's go up and ask them." Eric said, taking Ardelia's hand and leading her up into the attic.

"Little girl?"

"My name is Arianne, but you can call me Ari."

"When I leave, will you be bothering my wife?"

"No, sir. I'll keep Sarah quiet. And she's a heavy sleeper."

"She is."

Eric and Ardelia went downstairs. Eric left through the front door. Ardelia went back to her room and lay back down on her bed. Ardelia stayed upstairs watching Sarah sleep. She decided to take a chance and take her helmet off. She did. _ Father, Technus made helmets to block a hybrids powers. We're next door, but I don't dare try to sneak back in the daytime._

_Ari, have they hurt you?_

_No, sir. It's just that I can't take a bath, change clothes, or sleep at all because of this helmet._ Arianne went and slipped the helmet off of Sarah.

_I thought the Johnson's had kidnapped you two. Danny and I will come and get you tonight. That way, the Johnson's will be asleep and won't be able to stop us. I'll age Sarah to fourteen when we get you two. We'll get all of the supplies and sell them. Do you know where you are? I mean, where in the house? Where are the supplies?_

_Up here in the attic with us. Skulker stole Sarah's clothes as well. We can put all the clothes in the playpen and carry it that way. We have three bottles of formulae in the refrigerator downstairs._

_We can feed them to her before we age her again. We can wait, as long as we do it before tomorrow morning. _

_I have the helmet off right now. I can go and get one now. She's asleep now, but she'll probably be hungry when she wakes up._

_Okay. You know how to give it to her?_

_Yes, sir. I helped to take care of Garret when he was a baby._

Ari transformed and phased out of the attic. She quickly flew to the kitchen, phased her hand through the refrigerator door, and grabbed a bottle. She flew back to the attic and phased back in. She transformed back into a human and put her helmet back on so that Eric wouldn't find out she had taken it off. Sarah woke up and pulled herself up with the bars. "Alright Sarah!" Ari cheered quietly, so as to not wake Ardelia up. She pulled the top off of the bottle and handed it to Sarah, who fell back to the crib mattress and immediately started drinking it. Ari smiled as she heard the front door open. Eric came up the stairs.

"I see you didn't bother my wife, but you got your little sister's bottle by yourself."

"You told us not to bother her, I knew Sarah would be hungry after her nap, but I didn't know when you would be home."

"At least you solved that little problem by yourself."


End file.
